


The Stars Dispose

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Astronomy" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  It's not really a sequel toStars in Their Multitudes, more of a bookend.  Umm... big major handkerchief warning for this one, I think.  *I* got a little sniffly, and I'm the writer.  *tosses out handkerchiefs and kleenex to all and sundry*
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	The Stars Dispose

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Astronomy" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). It's not really a sequel to [Stars in Their Multitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950191), more of a bookend. Umm... big major handkerchief warning for this one, I think. *I* got a little sniffly, and I'm the writer. *tosses out handkerchiefs and kleenex to all and sundry*

He had lost his guiding star at the start of his quest, and found a new one in the most unlikely of places. But now, the quest unfinished, his star was fading, his story untold.

"Our people." he repeated, knowing it for the vow it was. But he wondered whether Faramir would ever know the story of this guiding star.

"My brother, my captain, my king." And as the darkness enfolded him, a darkness devoid of stars, of everything he could use to find his place in the world, he felt a touch to his forehead like a star's blessing.


End file.
